A dump truck installed with the Global Positioning System (GPS) has been typically known (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that a GPS antenna is swingably provided to a front end in a travel direction of a dump body on which earth and sand and the like are loaded, and when the dump body is raised for dumping the earth and sand, the GPS antenna is swung to be constantly kept in a vertical direction to prevent a decrease in a reception accuracy of the GPS antenna.
There has been known a dump truck that serves as an unattended delivery car operable by a remote control and in which a dump body covers a chassis across an entire length and entire width thereof in a plan view (see, for instance, Patent Literature 2).
In application of Patent Literature 1 to the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 2, it is conceived that the GPS antenna is attached to a front end of the dump body.